There has been known a technology with which, when a user intending to search for a desired cooking recipe inputs a keyword associated with the cooking recipe to a user terminal, cooking recipes that include the keyword are extracted and a search result page showing information of the extracted cooking recipes is presented to the user (see Patent Literature 1, for example). In the case where the user inputs “pasta” as a keyword, for example, the user terminal displays a search result page showing information of a plurality of cooking recipes whose dish names or the like include “pasta”, e.g., “cream pasta” and “tomato pasta”.